Shikon ChibiChibi Preschool
by PaperTazuna
Summary: Pretty self-explanitory...even the chapters are chibi!rnrnI posted the first two chapters before, but there was a problem, so I'm reposting it...buu...
1. First Day of School, Yeah!

"School, school, I'm going to scho-o-ool! First day of scho-o-ool!" Kagome sang. She was so excited to be going to school, just like her older sister Kikyo! She was a big girl now. Maybe Kikyo onesama would let her borrow some pretty pink lipstick.

Kagome started stamping her yellow boots in the puddles on the sidewalk to make a big splash. The front of her rainslicker was splattered with mud.

"For the last time, Kagome, stop that. Be a good girl," Oka-san gripped her hand more tightly and pulled her gently towards the door of the school. A woman was waiting nearby, one with dark-brown hair draped around her shoulders. An eyepatch obscured one eye.

Kagome knew what that meant. It could only mean on thing: a pirate! She wrapped her arms around her mother's legs and hid behind them. Pirates were scary bad people. The books Kikyo read told her so, and Kikyo was always right. She remembered the way Kikyo had shouted in the pirate's rough and scary voice, just last night. Kikyo was so good at voices.

"Kagome, let go," Oka-san pried Kagome's arms off her middle and handed her to the pirate.

"Noo! Mommy! Don't leave me with the mean old nasty pirate!" Kagome wailed. The pirate smiled. She didn't look so scary when she smiled, but she still had an eye patch. Kagome tried to remember if pirates were the ones that _ate_ little kids. She knew somebody did.

"Kagome, honey, I'm not a pirate, I'm your teacher, Miss Kaede!"

"B-b-but you have an eye patch!" Kagome whimpered.

"Arr!" The teacher made a funny face and did a pirate sound just like Kikyo could! Kagome giggled. Anyone who could imitate a pirate that good wasn't a pirate at all.

"Now, let's go inside. You're a little early, but you can meet the other students when they arrive."

"Okay, Pirate-Sensei!" Kagome chirped.

"No, no, dear, you can call me Miss Kaede."

"Okay, Pirate-Sensei!"

Pirate-Sensei got the 'mommy' look on her face, the one that meant she was annoyed, and sighed loudly. Kagome giggled. School hadn't started yet an already she was having so much fun!


	2. Waking the Sleeping Boy, Oh My!

"Okay, Kagome, this is the classroom. Why don't you go play in the back until the first bell rings?" Pirate-sensei asked. Kagome nodded and dashed into the back of the room.

They play area looked fun. There was a little sandbox, two chests of toys, and a play-house area with a fake oven, table, sink and refrigerator. Kagome wandered over to it and opened the wooden door. There was fake food inside, too. The ice cream looked yummy, even though it was fake. Kagome licked it and giggled, then put it back.

She turned around, and noticed something she hadn't before. In the corner, behind the beanbag chairs, was a little red bundle of clothes. Kagome walked closer, and realized it wasn't a bundle of clothes at all.

It was a boy.

"H-hello?" Kagome asked, crawling over a beanbag chair to look down at him. He was curled up in a little ball, with his feet tucked up underneath him. His hair was long, and a pretty pale silver color. But it was his ears that really interested her. They looked like doggie ears, perched on top of his head.

"Woof woof..." Kagome whispered, running her fingers along the left one. Was it real? She grabbed it and yanked as hard as she could.

"YEEOOWWWCH!" The boy leapt up with a howl, knocking Kagome backwards. She stared wide-eyed at the little boy in front of her, who leapt over the beanbag and landed next to her head.

"What's yuw pwoblem? That huwt!"

"G-gomen!" She squeaked, but the boy didn't hear her.

"Yuw a meanie! I'm going to beat you up wif my tet...my tezzu...this sowd!" He ran around the bean bag and reappeared second later, holding a stick. Kagome leapt to her feet and laughed.

"Silly doggie! That's not a sword, it's just a piece of wood!"

"No!" The boy protested. "It's a sowd! A weal sowd! It's weally shawp!"

"You talk funny, ha ha ha!" Kagome laughed again.

She wasn't laughing anymore when he punched her in the nose.


	3. Inuyasha's Sword, Oopsie Daisy!

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Stop!" Pirate-Sensei dashed to the back of the room and pulled Inuyasha off Kagome. He growled, flattening his ears against his head. Kagome cowered against the beanbag chair in terror.

"Inuyasha, in the time out chair with you! Now!" Pirate-Sensei set him down behind her and pointed forcefully to a chair over by the lockers.

"But she was waffing at me!" Inuyasha protested.

"You don't hit girls!" Kagome yelled angrily at him. Pirate-Sensei crossed her arms and glared. Inuyasha scurried to the chair and sat.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Pirate-Sensei asked. Kagome nodded. "His name is Inuyasha, and he has a little bit of a temper problem. He shouldn't have hit you, but you shouldn't have laughed at him, right?"

Kagome looked guiltily at the ground. She had been kind of mean. She rubbed her sore shoulder where Inuyasha had punched her.

His sword was laying on the floor in front of her. She picked the stick up with both hands. It was kind of heavy. That Inuyasha boy had to be pretty strong, to swing it around so easily.

"Ano..." Kagome walked carefully over to the time-out chair where Inuyasha sat. He looked over his shoulder and glared. "H-here's your sword. I'm sorry for laughing at you."

"Stupid guwl!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Kagome in response. Her blood boiled.

"I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE, YOU MEANIE!" She shouted, clenching her fists. SNAP The "sword" snapped in half. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Kagome gasped.

"I, uh, I didn't mean to...it was an accident..." Kagome dropped the stick pieces and backed into a desk.

Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. He started to bawl. He leapt out of the chair and started chasing Kagome around the desks. She screamed and ran as fast as she could.

"Help me!"

"You bwoke my sowd! I'll kill you! Sankontetsou!" Inuyasha tried to swipe her with his claws but tripped and fell flat on his face. Kagome ran to Pirate-Sensei and hid behind her legs.

"Inuyasha, Kagome...just go sit down at your desks..." Pirate-Senesei groaned as the bell rang.


	4. A New Kid and a Kiss, Ewww!

"Welcome, kids, go and pick a seat," Pirate-Sensei beamed a smile at the newcomers from behind her desk.

The student's desks were arranged in little groups of five. Kagome and Inuyasha already occupied two desks at a group in the middle. They were so engrossed in a staring match that neither of them noticed another child slid into the seat next to Kagome.

"Hello, lovely," Cooed a voice. Kagome felt something wet on her face. The new boy was kissing her!

"AIEE!" Kagome screamed, falling out of her chair. Boys had cooties! Everyone knew that! She was diseased!! She wiped her cheek frantically where the boy had smooched her.

He leaned over her desk and smiled down at her. His hair was black and pulled back into a little ponytail. His eyes were dark, the same color as Kagome's.

"You're disgusting!" Kagome yelled at him, leaping back into her chair. "Go sit somewhere else!"

"I'm sorry, its just that you're so beau-ti-ful," The boy said in a smooth voice. "I love pretty girls."

Kagome couldn't help but be flattered. She was pretty? She smiled at him and fluttered her eyelashes to let him know he was forgiven.

Unfortunately, the new boy took it wrong. He leaned over for another kiss. Kagome pushed him back in the other direction.

"So, what's your name, anyway?"

"I am Miroku, but a pretty girl like you can call me anything you want." He smiled widely. Inuyasha sneered.

"How bout Yuckie, then?"

"Um, no," Miroku glared. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Yuckie! That's a great idea!" Kagome laughed and clapped her hands. She smiled at Inuyasha but he looked away.

"Hey, Kagome," Yucky-Miroku leaned over and whispered as Pirate-Sensei began talking. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Kagome began to like this new boy. He might have kissed her, but Yucky-Miroku didn't seem so bad. After all, he was nice and polite. Unlike that mean little Inuyasha boy. Maybe they could be friends.

"What color undies are you wearing?"

On second thought, maybe not. Kagome shoved him out of his chair and onto the floor.


	5. A PreTest, Oh Gosh!

_A/N: O-tay, we've got an extra-long chapter today! I had a lot of ideas I wanted to inlcude this time.Thank you everyone who reviewed!!_

"Okay, children, let's have a pre-test," Pirate-Sensei took a stack of paper with big lines on it and began passing them out.

"What's a pretess?" Yucky-Miroku asked Kagome, fixing his big eyes on her.

"It's a lady that fights demons, a magic lady. My sister tells me stories all about them," Kagome whispered back.

"Oh. What's your sister like? Is she pretty?"

"She's the prettiest lady in the world!" Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Pirate-Sensei set sheets of paper on each of their desks.

"No, Kagome, that's a priestess, not a pre-test. A pre-test shows me how much you have already learned." Pirate-Sensei smiled. Kagome was confused. They just came to school! They were supposed to know something already? That wasn't fair! Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes. It wasn't fair!

"Don't cwy," Inuyasha whispered from across the table. "I'll hewp you if you can't do it."

"Huh?" Kagome was surprised. Inuyasha had been a nasty creep all morning! He'd been especially mad after she broke his sword, but all of a sudden, he was being nice. That gave Kagome courage. She could take this pre-test!

"Take a crayon out, whatever color you like best," Pirate-Sensei said with a smile. "I want all of you to try to write your name. If you're having trouble, I'll come and help you."

That's it? Kagome thought. That's easy. Kagome took out a purple crayon, not because it was her favorite, but because it had the sharpest point out of all her crayons. Yucky-Miroku noticed and took out a purple crayon too. Kagome concentrated hard on forming a good G. She always had trouble with that.

For a moment, she couldn't remember what came next. After she had finished, she looked up to see how Yucky-Miroku was doing. He was writing busily, concentrating on carving letters into the paper with his crayon. He must have a long name, Kagome thought. It didn't sound that long, but names on paper were different. Letters were funny, mysterious things.

Inuyasha just sat and stared at his paper, Kagome noticed. She leaned over her desk to look him in the eye.

"Are you having trouble?" She asked. At first, he glared angrily at her for suggesting that, but when he noticed Pirate-Sensei walking around checking everyone's progress, he seemed get nervous. He nodded.

"I know how to wite the lettews," He whispered. "But I can't wemembu which ones to use."

Kagome thought hard. She was good at spelling, her sister Kikyo told her often. She remembered what to do, she needed to sound it out. Inuyasha...she spoke the letters out loud to him. His name was very hard.

"Inu...I...N...umm, O...ya...eyah...yah....oh! E, SA!" The second half of his name was harder than the first. Inuyasha scribbled them down as Kagome said them. His writing was big and didn't stay on the line. He wrote all over the page. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha wrote like a two-year-old!

"How's everyone doing?" Pirate-Sensei asked. She leaned over Kagome's desk and looked at her paper and nodded. When she got to Inuyasha, she frowned, but patted him on the shoulder and told him he did a good job anyway. Inuyasha pouted, as usual.

Pirate-Sensei gasped aloud when she got to Miroku.

"Miroku! That's very good! You wrote more than just your name. Wonderful...Let's see, what does it say?" Miroku held the paper proudly out to her. Pirate-Sensei read, her eyes going over every carefully written line. Suddenly, her face flushed bright pink. She folded the paper up and put it in her pocket instead of returning it to Miroku.

"Um, Miroku, dear, we don't say things like that. Or write them. Okay? That's not the kind of thing people say, so don't do that anymore. Okay?" Pirate-Sensei looked very flustered. Kagome was burning with curiousity.

"What did it say?" Kagome asked. Yucky-Miroku shook his head.

"I can't tell you. Kaede-Sensei told me not to."

"If you don't tell me," Kagome warned. "I won't like you one bit, Yuckie." Miroku looked pale at that. He leaned over and whispered into Kagome's ear. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"I don't know either," Yucky-Miroku replied. "Daddy says the ladies like it."


	6. Kikyo Journey, Yeah Let's Go!

"Okay, kids," Pirate-Sensei finally said, noticing how the restless children squirmed in their seats. "We're all done. It's free time. As you can see, there are lots of toys in the room. Go have fun, make friends, but remember, be nice and share. No fighting."

Of course, no one heard her. Kids scattered all over the room. Inuyasha trotted to his beanbag chair. Kagome followed him, and Yucky-Miroku followed on his hands and knees, trying to look up her skirt and see what color panties she wore.

After Kagome kicked Yucky-Miroku, Pirate-Senesi put her in the time-out chair. Kagome was miserable. It was Yucky-Miroku's fault for being so mean. Now everyone got to play but her. She tried not to cry as she stared ahead at the wall.

"Suwves you wight!" Someone hissed in her ear. "You bwoke my sowd."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't attracted the attention of Pirate-Sensei. Then she dropped her voice. "You're not supposed to talk to me when I'm in the time out chair."

"Why?"

"I was bad!"

"Why?"

"Because Yuckie looked at my skirt so I kicked him."

"Why?"

"Because he looked up my skirt!"

"Why?"

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome giggled. Every time Inuyasha asked his question, he widened his eyes as big as they could go and cocked his head, twitching his little white ears. He looked so cute, just like the little puppy dogs Kagome saw in the pet store.

"Let's go on a jew-ney," Inuyasha whispered. He pointed at Pirate-Sensei, who was distracted by trying to separate a couple of fighting kids.

"To where?"

"We can look fow yuw sistew. The pwestess."

"My sister's not a priestess, silly!" Kagome laughed. "She only talks about them." But she crawled out of her chair after the little dog-demon. After all, Kikyo-Onesama went to school, too. She was gone all day. Now Kagome was at school, and she could play with her sister during the day too!

"Where do the big kids go to class?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha crawled towards the door.

"I don't know," He answered. "We'll have to find out."

Neither of them noticed a curious Miroku trailing closely behind.


	7. Miroku's Hand and Inuyasha's Nose, Watch...

_A/N: Thanks all for reviewing! And don't worry, I didn't forget Sango…be patient, you awesome readers, there are many more characters to come…_

"Wait," Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's arm. He looked at her with his wide, golden eyes.

"Wut?"

"Kikyo one-sama is in high school," She remembered.

"So?"

"So you seen any stairs?"

"I know where some stairs are," Said a voice behind them. Inuyasha and Kagome spun around.

"Yuckie!" She gasped.

"Go back," Inuyasha growled. "I can't pwotect two people."

"I can p_ro_tect myself," Yucky-Miroku replied. "Behold!" He whipped off the rosary he had around his arm, and Kagome gasped. There was a little black hole in his hand. A tiny wind breezed through the hall as the dirt and dust on the floor was sucked into it.

"I vacuum the house a lot," Yucky-Miroku said. "But I bet if a monster came I could suck it into the hole too!"

Inuyasha trotted over to Yucky-Miroku and grabbed his hand. He wanted to see what it smelled like. If this was a trick, his nose would tell him so. He bent down to sniff the black tunnel in Yucky-Miroku's palm…

"AHH! My nose is stuck!"

"Shhh! Keep it down, Pirate-Sensei will hear us!" Kagome whispered.

"Who?"

Kagome explained how they were sneaking out behind the teacher's back to go visit her sister who was in high school, which Inuyasha's shrill, speech-impediment whispered broke into the conversation every couple of seconds.

"My nose is extwemely cold," He wimpered, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I'll free you!" Kagome grabbed his hair and pulled. That just made Inuyasha whimper even louder.

"My hand hurts," Yucky-Miroku said. Finally, Kagome put her hand against Inuyasha's forehead and one around Yucky-Miroku's little wrist and yanked as hard as she could. Inuyasha went flying backwards. His nose was bright pink.

Yucky-Miroku wrapped the rosary around his arm as he followed Kagome and Inuyasha down the hallway.

"Wow," He said to Kagome, brushing up against her. "Pretty and strong."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha looked furious.


End file.
